Shadows & Regrets
by BurningHeart
Summary: Eine Song FanFic über Danny und Elena, die sich nach Jahren zum ersten Mal wieder sehen A song fanfic about Danny and Elena, who meet each other after years the first time Song: Yellowcard Shadows & Regrets Ganz lieben Dank an Semaire fürs BetaLesen!


Pairing: Danny & Elena

Spoiler: Keine!! ;-)

Song: Yellowcard - Shadows & Regrets (Album: Paper Walls)

**_Ganz lieben Dank an Semaire für's Beta-Lesen!! kuss Bist ein Schatz:D _**

**Shadows and Regrets**

_I'm back, back in town  
And everything has changed  
I feel, feel let down  
The faces stay the same  
I see, see shadows  
Of who we used to be  
When I drive, drive so slow  
Through this memory_

Danny lief durch die schneebedeckten Straßen New Yorks. Er war auf dem Weg zur Arbeit. Fröstelnd betrat er das FBI Gebäude und holte sich schnell einen wärmenden Kaffee. Dieser wäre ihm allerdings fast vor Schreck aus der Hand gefallen, als er an Jacks Büro vorbei kam. Ihm stockte der Atem und die Kälte war wie weggespült. Tausende Bilder aus seiner Jugend rasten ihm durch den Kopf, während er die neue Mitarbeiterin durch die Scheibe betrachtete. Sie war die Erste gewesen, die er je geküsst hatte und die Erste, mit der er je geschlafen hatte. Sie kannte ihn wohlmöglich besser als jeder andere. Selbst Martin konnte da nicht mithalten. Er wusste zwar eine Menge über Danny, aber die tiefsten Winkel seiner Seele hatte er bis heute nicht gesehen, somit konnte er einfach vieles nicht nachvollziehen. Elena allerdings schon. Sie war in derselben Gegend aufgewachsen.

_When we were only kids  
And we were best of friends  
And we hoped for the best  
And let go of the rest_

Er konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, wie er damals von zu Hause weggelaufen war. Sein Vater hatte sich betrunken und ihn geschlagen. Er war einfach nur weggerannt. Er wusste nicht recht wohin er sollte, aber Elena war für ihn da gewesen. Sie war sein rettender Hafen. Sie hatte ihm zugehört wie kein anderer. Sie hatte immer ein offenes Ohr für ihn und so fühlte er sich geborgen und beschützt. Wenn er mit ihr zusammen war, hatte er vor nichts Angst gehabt – konnte kommen wer wollte! Sie waren wie Bonnie und Clyde. Furchtlos. Genießerisch. Liebend. Sie lebten ihr Leben so, wie sie es wollten. Sie waren sogar in einen Supermarkt eingebrochen um sich diverse alkoholische Getränke zu besorgen. Die Nächte wurden zu Tagen, die Tage zu Nächten. Sie betranken sich als hätten sie nichts zu verlieren. Erst später sollten sie erfahren, dass sie eine Menge zu verlieren hatten. Sie schliefen das erste Mal miteinander, dann ein zweites Mal, und ein drittes Mal. Es schien als währen sie unsterblich.

_I heard, heard myself  
Say things I take back  
If I could, could retell  
And make these stor__ies last  
I see, see shadows  
Of who you'll always be  
I drive, drive these roads  
Made of memories_

Sie glaubten, nichts in aller Welt könnte sie trennen, aber schon der erste Streit hinterließ Spuren. Danny hatte mitbekommen, dass sie einen anderen geküsst hatte. Eine heftige Diskussion war entbrannt und die Beleidigungen flogen nur so durch die Luft. Lauter Worte, die Danny jetzt bereute. Aber dort hatten sich ihre Wege noch nicht getrennt, nein, diese Auseinandersetzung schweißte sie nur noch stärker zusammen. Es gibt jedoch keine Geschichte ohne Ende, auch wenn man es sich wünschte... sich wünschte, dass es für immer halten würde, dass nichts und niemand diese unglaubliche Freundschaft zerstören könnte...

Danny stand immer noch unbemerkt vor dem Büro, doch als Elena in seine Richtung sah, ging er schnell weiter.

Man konnte an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck gut erkennen, dass sie nicht weniger überrascht war, ihn hier nach all den Jahren wieder zusehen. Während Jack sie in die Einzelheiten ihres neuen Jobs einweihte, hatte sie nur noch Gedanken für Danny. Hatte er sich verändert??

_When we were only kids  
And we were best of friends  
And we hoped for the best  
And let go from the rest  
Shadows and regrets  
We let go from the rest_

Wohlmöglich wollte er gar nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben, seitdem sie ihn einfach hatte sitzen lassen. Danny hatte keine Schuld daran gehabt. So liebe- und verständnisvoll wie er war, konnte wohl kaum ein anderer sein. Dennoch entschied sie sich, einen anderen Weg einzuschlagen. Sie wollte mit einem gewissen Anthony ein neues Leben beginnen, all das, was sie die letzten Jahre erlebt hatte, hinter sich lassen. Anstatt sich anständig von ihm zu verabschieden, hatte sie Danny einfach nur einen Zettel hinterlassen. Heute bereute sie, dass sie nicht den Mut gehabt hatte ihm persönlich Lebe wohl zu sagen:

_Mein lieber Danny,_

_es tut mir so leid, aber ich kann einfach nicht so weiterleben._

_Willst du etwa bis an dein Lebensende, auf einer zerfetzten Matratze schlafen_

_Und in Supermärkte einbrechen, um irgendwie dein Verlangen nach Alkohol zu stillen?_

_Du hast was Besseres verdient, als in dieser Gegend zu leben._

_Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ohne dich klar komme..._

_Ich muss es einfach!_

_Ich weiß,_

_dass du das auch ohne mich packst!_

_Du bist die Perfektion der besten Art und Weise._

_Und ich werde dich immer lieben – dich nie vergessen!_

_Leb wohl,_

_Elena_

_Everything has changed  
Faces stay the same  
Everything has changed  
Faces stay the same_

Danny war immer stark gewesen, doch nachdem er den Brief gelesen hatte, begann er zu weinen. Die Schmerzen saßen tief in seinem Herzen, und keiner würde sie ihm nehmen. Er hatte den Brief verbrannt, mit der Hoffnung, dass es seine Erinnerungen gleich mit zerstörte. Aber sie blieben und mit ihnen die Angst. Er hatte seit Jahren keine Angst verspürt, aber jetzt war Elena nicht mehr da. Er war auf sich alleine gestellt. Er wollte sich ändern, von dem Alkohol loskommen und sich ein neues Leben aufbauen. Es war jedoch nicht so einfach, wie es sich zunächst schien. Immer wieder betrank er sich um die Schmerzen zu stillen. Ohne Erfolg.

_And we were only kids  
And our time couldn't end  
And how tall did we stand  
With the world in my hands_

Sollte es wirklich vorbei sein? Sollte er Elena nie wieder sehen? Die Zeiten änderten sich und Danny gleich mit. Er war nach New York gekommen und suchte sich einen Job. Er ging zu den „Anonymen Alkoholikern" und verbannte Elena aus seinen Gedanken. Jahre später hatte er es bis ganz nach Oben geschafft: FBI Special Agent. Er hatte mit seiner Vergangenheit abgeschlossen, indem er seinen Namen von Alvarez in Taylor geändert hatte. Seine Kollegen schenkten ihm mehr Respekt als er je bekommen hatte. Es schien perfekt.

Doch jetzt war Elena wieder da. Holte ihn seine Vergangenheit wieder ein??

_And we were only kids  
And we were best of friends  
And we hoped for the best  
And let go of the rest  
And shadows and regrets  
We let go of the rest  
Shadows and Regrets  
We let go of the rest_

Danny hörte hinter sich Schritte. Er dreht sich um und blickte Elena direkt in ihre tief-braunen Augen. Sie streckte ihm die Hand entgegen: „Elena Delgado." Er war erstaunt. Hatte sie ihn nicht erkannt? Dennoch tat er es ihr gleich: „Danny Taylor." „Taylor?", fragte sie verwundert nach. „Die wichtigste Person in meinem Leben hat mich verlassen, um ein neues Leben zu beginnen", ihm rannen Tränen übers Gesicht, „ich folgte ihrem Gedanken."

**_Bitte um Review, denn nur so kann ich mich bessern... ;-)_**


End file.
